A little Surprise -LaLu oneshot
by Cookiecat128
Summary: The Tenrou team return home to a surprise. If Lucy got hurt and went home from Tenrou what would happen?


**Sorry NaLu fans (Emma) this is a LaLu is my backup main ship. This is about what the guild returns to after Tenrou if Lucy wasn't on the island.**

 **No-ones P.O.V - with Cana and Freed's teams**

After a short battle, Cana , along with Freed and Bixlow began to leave the cave leaving an obliviously happy blonde cleaning up Cana's fallen cards **( I think Cana throws the cards like Eclipse Scorpio and the attacks pop up but I could be wrong)**.Rumbling echoes throughout the cave. Lucy continues peacefully picking up the cards and Cana yells a warning "Lucy we need to get out of here!" Lucy looks at her but then continues picking up cards ignoring the picks up the last card and turns to offer them to Cana. "Here you go!" she cheers, cheerfully oblivious of the danger she's in. A large resounding crash echos through the cave causing Bixlow and Freed to run in. "Cans what ha-" freed yells but pauses at her expression and finds the object of her gaze. Horror and Fear cover their faces and soon Bixlow's as they look at the cave in. Horror because of the sight their beholding and Fear for their little blonde friend who is currently up to her shoulders in boulders, in a growing pool of blood.

Lucy carefully pulls her broken arm out of the rubble and offers the safe cards to Cana and was dribbling down her face from a large Gash on her forehead. More blood spilled out from her collarbone and arm which had a large slash all the way down it. Blood was also gushing out of the Blondes mouth from where she bit her tongue, but still she ran out of the cave and signaled a blue flare for help. Makarov and Erza (who finished her battle) came running. Makarov froze at the site while Erza requipped into her giant armor and used it to get Lucy quickly explained that Wendy was in the middle of a battle and couldn't help and assigned Bixlow and Freed to deliver me to a hospital in Hargeon. I received the hint for the next trial and told Cana where the grave was and encouraged her to tell her and Bixlow quickly took me to hargeon then returned wanting to "Cheer their beloved Ever on." A couple of hours later Laxus arrived covered in bandages."Gramps asked me to check up on you." he muttered "I'll head back" and in a literal flash he was reappeared later with news of the islands destruction. _Our Family_ I thought collapsing. I felt Laxus hold me close _They're gone._

 **~Timey wimey time skip- 7 years~**

 **Tenrou Team P.O.V**

After we all were awoken from our -appeearently 7 year long- slumber we gathered at the makeshift base. The older members told us stories of what happened when we 'slept' while the boat was prepped. "Makarov you missed quite a few weddings" Max teased. Our jaws dropped. "Laxus got married, Lucy got married, Alzack and Bisca got married and had a kid!" he continued. Makarov started jumping up and down "Who's the new Dreyar? Is she nice? Is she pretty?" he exclaimed. "Yes master, She's very kind, definite eye candy….don't tell Laxus, and she's heavily pregnant at the moment and you'll find out what her name is." Warren answered. "Lucy is pregnant and boy is her husband over protective!" he added. Mira connected the dots, let out a loud squeal which hurt the dragon slayers ears and promptly fainted. "Why didn't Lucy come with you?" Erza asked "Not even pregnancy would stop her from coming for us." 'She wanted to but we wouldn't let her." Jet announced "Droy, Jellal and I have become like her brothers. Her husband wouldn't let her either." Droy nodded. They ended the stories and set sail to Hargeon.

Once arrived in the guild Jet and Droy asked where Lucy was. "Oh her water broke an hour and Laxus went to Porlyusica's." Bisca replied playing with her daughter, Asuka. "Why Laxus?" Natsu asked " 'Cus he's her ." Bisca responded. All of us (Except Mira who was dancing, singing about blonde blue eyed babies and how she was right) stood dumb-founded, especially the Thunder God tribe. _We've got a Thunder Goddess! And a soon to be Lightning god!_ The Thunder god tribe thought. _I never expected Laxus to make friends besides the Thunder God tribe. Let alone get married! Especially to get someone like Lucy!_ Makarov thought and went to Porlyusica's with Wendy who wanted to help. The rest of the Tenrou team stayed to catch up. "Yeah Lucy's been our entertainment for theese past few months." Romeo exclaimed "In the beggining it was the mood swings, she would be crying over an orange then would 'Lucy kick' Warren who probably was being a pervert and his thoughts slipped. Next it was seeing Kinanna run around trying to satisfy her endless cravings." The guild all laughed for the first time in a while, they were finally happy.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I had finally given birth to my babies **( hint hint)** when Makarov and Wendy walked in. "Hi guys!" I whispered "Want to meet the little ones." They nod tentatively. I look at the baby girl in my arms, she was a carbon copy of me and my mother. "This is Lillian Layla Dreyar" then I gesture with a free hand to the baby in Laxus's arms, he was a carbon copy of Laxus. "That's Blake Makarov Dreyar." Makarov starts to tear up while Wendy smiles at the babies. "Welcome to the World little ones." He whispers.

 **_**

 **That's the cute little one-shot! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
